robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Curtain Call
For the Comic story see Curtain Call "Curtain Call" is the 65th episode of Robotech TV series and the 5th episode of the third season. Summary Following the events of the last episode, Scott Bernard and his band of Robotech resistance fighters are left without any ammunition and are now planning steal some from their enemies. Plot Scott Bernard and his band of Robotech resistance fighters are critically low on supplies of Protoculture and are now planning to steal some from a facility guarded by joint forces of Invid and subdued local human military. Their plan is a complicated one. Lancer and one of his friends, Mr. Wood, have already gathered significant amounts of intelligence about the local fortress which has a Protoculture warehouse. Lancer is scheduled to re-assume his Yellow Dancer identity and orchestrate a concert in the local town; on this pretext "she" attracts local armed military personnel for her concerts security. Annie LaBelle sees to it that the crowd are overenthusiastic for the concert; hence convincing the local military about the necessity of their security investment. In the mean time, the rest of the team hijacks a military supply truck and infiltrates the fortress in it, with Lunk impersonating a genuine driver. While Lunk prepares helium balloons to be released after the concert, Scott, Rand and Rook enter the fortress ventilation system. Scott manipulate electronic circuitry to circumvent security cameras. Rook infiltrates Protoculture storage room from above; she is hung from one leg into the storage room to avoid tripping movement sensors. The team manages to steal 38 cases of Protoculture energy cells. Despite an unforeseen delay due to the team being trapped in an ancient security system, the team eventually manages to attach Protoculture cases to helium balloons and release them. Another complication arises when the local police also discovers the function of the helium balloons as Protoculture carriers and sends police vehicles as well as Invid Shocktroopers after them. However, Scott and his team manages to reach the landing site of the balloons, load their weapons and vehicles with fresh Protoculture cells before Invid arrives. Subsequently, the party destroys all Invid Shocktroopers and escapes before the police arrive. Goofs * During the whole episode, Annie LaBelle is drawn at inconsistent sizes. At the beginning (2:31), she looks tall enough to reach Rook Bartley's shoulder height. In another scene (7:38) however, she hardly reaches the waist height of a group of teenage girls. Memorable quotes to be added Background information " " is based off of the original Japanese episode of an Genesis Climber MOSPEADA, entitled "Raibu In Gōdatsu Sakusen" (Meaning "Live Inn Plunder Operation" in English), which aired 30 October, 1983 in Japan. References Characters * Rook Bartley * Annie LaBelle * Lunk * Rand * Scott Bernard * Yellow Dancer * Wood * Chief * Mac * Fred Vessels and vehicles * Invid Scout * Cyclone * Invid Trooper * Invid Shocktrooper * Alpha Fighter Songs * "Look Up (The Sky is Falling)" * "It Don't Get Any Better" Other * Righ Cora * Norristown * Norristown Protoculture Reservoir * Protoculture Robotech Remastered additions/changes to be added Cast * Greg Snegoff as Scott Bernard * Frank Catalano as Rand * Susie London as Rook Bartley * Emilie Colleen de Azevedo Brown as Annie LaBelle * Cam Clarke as Lance Belmont * Richard Epcar as Lunk * J. Jay Smith as the Narrator External links * * 05 65